Various types of automobile traction devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a vehicle tire traction device that improves traction of a vehicle with wheels when the vehicle is on a road covered with ice or snow. Many people use chains, cables and studs to accomplish better traction however they can be difficult to apply with proper knowledge. These other devices can also be very time consuming and inconvenient especially since application is usually required when there is inclement weather. The vehicle tire traction device prevents slippage, improves handling, and ensures efficient braking action when traveling on ice and snow. The present vehicle tire traction device provides an added measure of travel safety and helps prevent a vehicle from becoming stuck in slippery ruts. The present vehicle tire traction device is attached to the exposed parts of a tire, thus providing quick and easy installation without becoming dirty, wet or cold. The motorist may use more than one tire traction device on one or all tires of the vehicle at a desired spacing to provide maximum desired traction. Once applied, an outer traction surface digs into the ice and snow on slippery roads and enhances the stability and control to avoid sliding accidents. The present vehicle tire traction device also aids in acceleration from a standstill, turning corners, and breaking. The present vehicle tire traction device does not need to be removed as the vehicle tire traction device is biodegradable and will deteriorate without unduly affecting the driving conditions or harming the road way.